


Delicate being

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Daughter is named magnolia here, F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Canon, because I like that name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: The traitor's daughter is forced into the garden, despite the fact that she's scared of it.Thankfully she's going to meet someone that will help her
Relationships: Traitor Lord's Daughter/Ze'mer | Grey Mourner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Delicate being

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii just wanted to say, in this fic Ze'mer doesn't use the same kind of language as in the game, I used a more weird tone to still make her talk in a special way but being a non-native speaker her original dialogue just makes me feel weird

Magnolia never left the fungal wastes in her life. She was kind of scared of getting out, even if her pride always forced her to hide it. She was supposed to be a fierce warrior. A powerful person that knew how to fight no matter the place and situation.

But once she got out of her dear kingdoms, her fears only got worse.

The queen's garden were scary. There was light everywhere. The green was too bright for her eyes. She knew nothing about this place, and all she could think of was danger. She wasn't scared of battling. She was scared of the unknown. And this place was a complete change of environnement, the worst situation to be lost.

She knew her family had to attend the Queen's call, and they wanted her to stay in the garden and learn. But she wanted to be with them. That was the safest thing for her in this place. But now, she was all alone. Scared. Confused. She wanted someone. Help. Anyone.

The poor mantis tried to walk a little but stumbled and tripped over one of the way too many plants of the place and just ... Couldn't get up. She wasn't hurt. Not physically, at least. She had enough, and couldn't bare any more of time spent wandering alone. So she stayed. For a while maybe. It felt pretty long least. Keeping her eyes closed and waiting for time to go by felt like the best option to her. Still, she was woken up by the sound of a sweet voice.

" Are you perhaps lost ? Garden big. Very scary when not a lot of knowledge about it is in one's mind."

The mantis flinched. She never saw this kind of bug before. It was covered in bright white clothes, and carried a gigantic nail on her back. She got back on her feet and hissed

"G-get back !! I'm powerful and I'm not afraid to attack !"

"Please, I do not seek such thing as a fight. Nothing to win. Too much things to loose. The queen would not appreciate knights fighting for the sake of violence. I just observed you and you seemed to the kind not to like the gardens. My will was only to make sure you were not one to be too lost. Place not dangerous. But fear can make one dangerous."

"So ... You won't hurt me ...?"

"No. Merely desired to seek your attention to give the possible help you need. So, I will ask what I feel needs to be answered once again. Are you lost ?"

Magnolia took a little time before answering. She was still a bit uneasy yet she had a clear answer to her question.

"Yes. I am lost. I can't stand this place. I don't want to be here right now."

"I see. Like I said I do not seek violence, I am too in this place because of the royal meeting. Unappreciated yet needed. And the queen is in need of someone for protection. Able to protect herself yet still needing a representation of her power, and it is me."

The mantis chuckled with a little smile.

"I like the way you're talking. I never saw someone speaking like that before."

"My relationship to language is rather special because of my origin. Hallownest has its specifities and so does my original kingdom. A simple yet strange thing. I hope such behavior is not giving you troubles to achieve a mutual understanding."

"No, not at all ! It's nice. Different. It's rare for me to appreciate things that I don't know about. I was a little confused at first yet I like it. What's your name ?"

"The name is Ze'mer. Shall I know yours too ?"

"Magnolia."

"Yours a name of a flower. Delicate yet a powerful being. Do you appreciate such type of beauty ?"

"If I like flowers ? Well... I would love to give you an answer but sadly I can't. I was told about flowers in the past yet I've never seen any."

The nail user slowly walked towards a hidden path in the bushes. It didn't seem like a big secret but someone surely wouldn't see it unless knowing about it.

"Would the warrior be interested in seeing such thing ? Rare beauty yet accessible to anyone who is willing to be a witness of its creation."

Magnolia slowly nodded, very intrigued. That was a stranger, yes. And she was with the queen of hallownest, someone known not to be especially friendly towards her tribe. Yet ... Something about this lady made her feel extremely comfortable. It was a nice and warm feeling, everything she didn't have in that garden. Plus, she never saw flowers in the past. Mushroom were nice and fun, but flowers seemed to be a lot different.

The path was a little small yet she didn't feel oppressed in any way. She was entirely drove by curiosity, directed towards both the nail user and the little thing she was about to see. Magnolia had no idea what to expect, and so the view at the end of the path surprised her a lot. It was a small place covered in with little things growing around with a wonderful pale white.

"This place is of my creation. Garden, guarding soft beauties. They're rare and each is a special one of a kind creation, just like you."

Ze'mer took one of the flowers and put it gently on the lady's head, with a shy smile.

"Do you like such things ?"

"I do. They're really pretty. I love them. Thank you very much Ze'mer."

The mantis took the time to observe the place, trying to get every detail out of it. She wanted this in her memory forever. Yet, her eyes weren't locked on the flower but rather on the gentle person that brought her here. She was getting all of her attention, simply by staying here and appreciating the view.

"I kind of like you, Ze'mer. You're a little bit weird but ... I really liked spending time with you here. It was fun. You somehow made the place that scared me the most a pleasant thing to explore. Thank you."

"I do appreciate your presence too. You are fierce yet calming. Strange feeling. But not bad feeling. I would gladly do this again with you in a possible future."

The two girls looked at each other and smiled. This was a day they surely wouldn't forget.


End file.
